The Egyptian Past
by GirlfromLT
Summary: Jack Brewer is the reincarnation of a Pharaoh and he meets people that he knew in the past


Back in California, it was a cold autumn day. The leaves were falling, the wind was flowing. The ,,Wasabi" dojo was closed because no one took interest in Karate anymore. Well it's a sad turn for Rudy who was the teacher there. The dojo was like a part of him, and know.. just to sad to think of it. The boy with short brown hair and brown eyes walked over to comfort Rudy

-Sorry Rudy. It is not your fault-Jack said trying to comfort his teacher

-Jack don't say sorry. You were always the only person who was my friend-Rudy said with a little smile

Jack just sighed. The dojo was the only place where he could be when his aunt is in New York. Then the evil priest Imhotep( you know the movie) was walking. Looking for something. Jack said bye to Rudy as he went home. When he was walking he accidentally hit into Imhotep

-Oh sorry Sir. I didn't mean to-Jack said embarrassed

-Young man someone must teach you to bow down to an older person-Imhotep said in an angry voice

Jack was so embarrassed that he could not show his face

-You can go. But, I must see your face to know who I will have to teach manners-Said Imhotep

As Jack showed his face, Imhotep realized that face. Its Pharaoh Tutantamen who passed away in front of his and her eyes

-My young pharaoh.. you are alive-Imhotep said almost in tear

s -Sorry sir. I am.. wait what have you meant by my pharaoh sir?- Jack asked with a gasp

-Oh its nothing lad-Imhotep said

-I am not lad sir. I am 15 years old-Jack said

-15? Hm.. You know. Don't you think that it is time to learn the art of fighting? Oh wait you already can do it-Imhotep said with a smirk

-I have to go Sir-Jack said in bit scared voice

Then someone grabbed his wrist. Jack turned back, the man was holding his wrist

-Whats the rush brunette?-Imhotep asked

-Please let go sir-Jack said scared

-Imhotep! Let the innocent boy go!-A woman s voice came

There was a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow blouse and black skirt.

-My dear Meela. The woman I loved left me for god-Imhotep said with a smile

-Maybe cause I do not want to be evil-She said

Jack was on the ground. That woman helped him, He had to do something! He took a stick and poked the man in the back. The man turned around and smiled Stupid little boy-Imhotep said with a smile

and grabbed his hand -Now listen Imhotep! I give you 5 minutes to leave the boy alone before I kill you-The woman said

Imhotep let go and left. The woman rushed to the boy.

-Are you alright dear?-She asked worried

-Yes. Thank you madam-Jack said

-Oh your wrist dear! It is seriously wounded-She said in a worry

There was the key of Amun-Ra on his wrist.

-Madam.. why are you so worried?-Jack asked

Then a woman with curly brown hair and hazel brown eyes, along with a man with short brown hair and blue eyes came out as the looked at him and the woman

-No way.. Rick O^Connell.. I am a huge fan of you-Jack said

-Well it is always nice to still have some fans-Rick said

Evelyn looked and gasped. The same Amun-Ra key is on her wrist like on that boys wrist

-Young boy where did you get this from?-Evelyn asked

-Its Imhotep. He tried to harm this innocent boy-Meela replied

-I knew it! That snake !-Rick said in an Angry voice

Jack thought that it would be better to leave. He stood up and slowly started to walk away

-Hold young boy!-A voice came

-Uh sorry Sir. But, I will only interrupt so I am leaving-Jack said in a shaking voice

-Young boy. Imhotep could be after you! We can not let him touch you-Evelyn said

-I never wanted this to happen! Why me?! No, I cant!-Jack said as he ran away

Jack ran back home. He shut the door. What did he do? He didn't want to do anything wrong! He changed his clothes and went to his room. He went to the window when he heard a voice ,,Now my pharaoh. It is time to remember who you were and know are" Jack looked at the window as the fog came, back in Ancient Egypt year 1245

-Imhotep! Imhotep!-A womans voice came

-Princess Nefertiri. My princess. What does brings you to my home?-Imhotep asked

-Mrs ^Oconnell?-Asked Jack with a gasp

-Have you seen my father?-She asked

-No my princess-Imhotep replied

The princess with long black hair and blue eyes walked away.

-Anck su namun-Imhotep said smiling

-Imhotep-She smiled back

Jack thought what did it want to show?

-Hmph! I hope that I have not inturapted you both-Some boy asked

-Pharaoh Tutantamen. So happy to see you again-They both greeted

Jack gasped is that really him? Only with longer brown hair that was bit curly.

-Yeah whatever!-Tutantamen said

-Brother! You should be in bed!-Nefertiri said worried

-Do not worry sister. I am fine-Tutantamen said

Tutantamen looked at Imhotep. He did not like the priest. The other evening Tutantamen stood in the balcony. He saw something.. There was Imhotep standing there. The priest turned at him as he noticed blood on his hand.. No, it cant be! Did he murdered his father?!

-Noooooo! Dad!-He yelled and fell from his balcony

-Tutantamen!-Nefertiri yelled in tears

Everyone ran to the young Pharaoh, how was bleeding.

-Nefertiri.. Anck su namun.. Imhotep killed dad..-Tutantamen said crying

As his final breath came.. Tutantamen died

-My boy! My little son!-Cried Seti

Jack saw him in the past. Jack looked and gasped.. there was blood.. He feel so weak that he collapsed on the floor.. The next day.. He woke up as a Pharaoh.. Then Imhotep and his servants came to his house

-Young Pharaoh Tutantamen! You have came back-Imhotep said

-You killed my dad! I cant believe you!-He yelled

-My Pharaoh what made you think that I killed your father?-Imhotep asked

The pharaoh vanished as Jack collapsed on the ground

-Stay away from the young boy you snake!-Evelyn yelled -I will come back! And when I do..-Imhotep said and left

-Oh dear.. did Imhotep killed you-Meela cried

Jack woke up.. He did remember that vision

-There was Mrs. O^Connell and you madam-Jack said

The woman knew what he was talking about.

-And there was me-Jack finished -Jack… if you want to know more about your past, please come with us-Said Rick

Jack gave a nod. He knew that if He is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh that means he has to find out what really happened. Jack packed his things and left The end


End file.
